clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ocean6100
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please feel free to leave me a message. Archive 1 I'm (yet again) not accepting orders right now. Sorry! __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ocean6100! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 16:50, February 28, 2012 Why? Why did you replace my comedy background picture with yours? Mine was there first :P Thanks. Come on chat Hi , Ocean6100 can you please come on chat ? Thanks . RE: Sure :), Bsyew Talk News 23:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Come on Chat Hi Ocean6100, Nice to see you, pal. I just wondered if you can come on chat, cause we need more mods, and it's pretty boring. Best fishes, Avatar Sorry for asking, but can I have an Avatar like yours. NOTE: Please include the Messenger Bag (if you can). If you cannot include it, it's ok. Items: ) ]] Thanks! Thanks! Sorry that it took long. Your friend, Dororo Custom Request I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! RE:RE:Dororo Custom Request Yea I really like it! I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Puffle and the Headphones It isn't fake. Look it up on youtube, you'll see it, from CP.SandorL (talk) 00:01, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE:Thanks! Like yours. RE: Icon Thanks a billion! RE: Vandal Hi Ocean! Thanks he's blocked! :) -- S h u r o w 01:12, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin for me Here's the items . *Star T-Shirt *Green Ball Cap *Bandana *White MP3000 *Red Sneakers *Eyepatch *Color Blue (dark blue) Note : I want old version of penguins Thanks ! Do it if u can :P --Arsenal55702 (talk) 05:35, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Custom in Return Hi Ocean6100 , Since you've made a lot custom penguin's for me i made one for you :P Customforocean6100inreturn.png Hope you like it bye ! Hey its Razaq *Edited by Ocean6100 Dude please make me a penguin here are the items #Light Blue #The Trend #Black Hoodie #Hipster Hightops?? #New version thats it for now if you can't do it let me know in my talk page or even if you can do it. NO need to rush. Custom Penguin Request from Gary3008 I noticed you have been doing customs for some people, and I would like to request one. Please also give me a zoom in on the head to use as an avatar. Head: The Chill Out Face: None Neck: Expedition Backpack or similar item Body: Dig Team Gear (if you can't do that another explorer outfit similar to it is OK) Hand: Triceratops Shield (As if the Penguin was examining it) Feet: Hiking Boots Puffle: This one Background: (Optional) Make it a Prehistoric background, maybe a Tyrannosaurus in the background. If you can't do an item, let me know and I can replace it. The color is blue and I would prefer the old 2012 design, but if you have to you can do the 2013 design. Thank you. -Gary3008 RE: RE:Custom Penguin Request from Gary3008 If there is a specific item that is to hard, let me know and I can replace it. RE:Copy image URL Hi Ocean, I didn't quite understand your question. In case you talk about uploading an image by its URL, instead of uploading from the computer, it's possible to select "Source URL" in and paste an image's URL. If i misunderstud your question, can you send me another message and explain it please? Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE :RE: RE:Custom Penguin Request from Gary3008 For the Triceratops shield I was thinking you could take what it looks like on the Player Card and rotate it. The item is not necessary. Instead of the Dig Team Gear you could use the Beige Explorer Outfit. Instead of the Expedition Backpack you could use the Supply Bag. If there is a different/newer explorer suit/backpack link it to me, I may wish to use it instead. St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Ocean6100! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) yeah thats what Yeah Ocean thats what I meant thanks for letting me the name ;) Razaq1 RE:Vandal Hi Ocean, Thanks for the report. Luckly Hey.youcp was online that time and blocked this guy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Gift Hey, Ocean... A few months ago, you made me a custom (since I was terrible at making them). Since Im better now, here's a gift to say thanks :). It took a long time, and I hope you like it ;) Ocean Custom.PNG|Your free gift! See you later! Hi Can you do a eight cutouts of 8 different new style beaks and leave them on my talk page? Thanks! NINJA VANISH! (talk) 21:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Hi Can't you just cut-out beaks from the new style penguins on this page and put transparent backgrounds behind them? If you can, that'd be great! NINJA VANISH! (talk) 21:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day from Phineas99 User:Historicalcp, hi there Ocean6100, top of the mornin' to ya. An awesome penguin sent to ya a gift. Happy St. Patrick's Day Ocean! And sorry if I ever sent it late, anyways, it contains such characters like Rockhopper, Klutzy, Herbert, and few more with it, you will see more in the gift: RE:Transparent images Hi Ocean, First of all, download Kurst Swf Renderer. It's a program that allows exporting bitmaps from SWF files (you can also export shapes frm SwfModify and then convert). In the content scale input, you can choose a number from 0.1 to 4 (doubles the original file widtha and height). 4 is the highest and can be used for high quality images. In case the SWF file/ object was too small from the first place, even the ×4 bitmap would be very small. In this case, you can use the following trick: Export a very large SWF shape using SwfModify (i recommend Shape 1 from the treasure book view swf). Open the shape, select the shape, and use the Replace tool to replace the shape with the image that you want (in case it's a shape from a SWF file you will have to scroll down until you find it). You will then have a board with the original image in the background, and the shape that you selected in the forground. In case the shape is bigger the the original shape, resize it and place it in the center- otherwise only the part from the new shape that intersect with the background shape will be converted to bitmap. Make sure to use the diagonal resize (when marking one of the corners) and not the vertical/ horizontal resize, as they would destroy the proportions of your image. Then, press "save" or "save as", select the file that you want using Kurst Swf Rendered and export a bitmap. You can later crop your image, etc. I also recommend making sure not to export a very big size (over 2000 or 2500 pixels), as it might result a long loading time. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. You nearly have 7,777 edits :P that's pretty cool Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Help with KurstSwfRenderer Hi Ocean, First of all, when opening KurstSwf, this is what you should see (though the window will have a different look with a different operating systems, but this is the menu): #Press Select SWF, go to the folder in your computer that contains the SWF that you want to convert, and select it. #Now press the Select Folder button. This will select the folder that the exported bitmap will be saved (it creates a folder that has the name of the selected SWF file, which will contain the bitmaps). #Make sure that the transparent checkbox in the background section is selected. #Set the frame rate and the seconds to 1''', in both input boxes. Those can be helpful if you want to show different frames of an animation, but if you're dealing with a static image, set them to '''1 which would make the proccess faster. #Now you can change the content scale to the size that you want. There is a rare glitch that results just creating the folder for the file and not the bitmap itself. If it happens, open again KurstSwf and try again, or restart your computer, and it would probably work. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Downloading Swfs Hi Ocean, To download a SWF file, open the file (like thsi one), mark the URL address and press Ctrl+S. If you're using IE, i think you can also go do it through File → Save. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Youre welcome ;) feel free to ask any question, this is why i'm here :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) SWF Decompilers and more Hi Ocean, I made another research about SWF Decompilers, and found out that Free Downloads Center offers some links to SWF Decompilers links. Just type in the search pox swf decompiler, and you would have like 20 pages of links. I downloaded one called Trillix, and it seems like it opens files that SwfModify couldn't. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yo When do you start taking orders again? Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Ocean6100! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 01:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Ban was really unfair You banned me from those words. You gave me a kick as a warning. But I didn't use it again so you ban me? Ocean6100 you're weird. lol jk --LexiReed (talk) 17:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC)User:LexiReed Congrats Hi, its fotty! I would just like to congratulate you on getting nominated for admin! Sadly, I didn't get nominated but thats just life ;( You deserve it. Fottymaddy Phineas99 wishes you Happy Easter User:Historicalcp, hey there Ocean! I have an Eggscellent gift for you! Sorry if its late though, anyways, here you go: Thanks for the Avatar Hey Ocean! Thanks for my penguin avatar! I like it :D Congratulations! Hi Ocean, Congratulations! You've won the latest admin vote with a total of 20 votes! :D If you need help with the admin tools, feel free to contact me, any of the online admins or in the Community Central's forum. Have a happy editing, enjoy your new user's privileges, and waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on admin Hi ocean, its fotty! Congrats on winning the admin vote and becoming admin! You work so hard and you really deserve it! Im so happy for you. -Fottymaddy Congrats! Congratulations Ocean for becoming Admin! -Waddleplay Check this Out! Hey Ocean6100! Guess what what? Your igloo won featured igloo! Look! Great job! -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 14:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) CONGRATS on becoming an admin! Hi Ocean, Congratulations on becoming an admin! I think you'll make a great one! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats for being a Admin! Hi Ocean, congrats for being a admin! I Voted for you! Congrats! Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! Congrats! Hello! welcome to the world of admin if you need any help just ask me :) you know it is Apj Congratulations! Hey Ocean1600. I would like to congratulate you for becoming a admin! I knew you had what it took to become one! :D , Bsyew Talk News 21:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! I would like to congratulate you on your promotion to admin. You earned it! Be sure to use the power wisely. "With great power, comes great responsibility." ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 23:30, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming an admin! Hi Ocean6100, Oh well done on becoming an administrator, Ocean! I'm sure you'll be awesome! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 12:01, April 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Congratulations on becoming an admin! Hi Ocean6100, Oh, why thank you :3. That's nice to hear from an admin :). --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 14:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on being an admin Congrats on being an admin ocean6100 , you deserve it :D --Arsenal55702 (talk) 14:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban this guy from chat This guy with the username of Cloddish keeps on cussing. We already kicked him once but that was by the chat bot. There are no available chat moderators at the moment. So we need you or a chat mod or an admin to come on chat and ban him. Update: Shurow banned him. We're fine now. --CPWikigirl (talk) 00:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC)CPWikigirl Block He argues about that block because he check the minor edits box. If it's useless, the admins said to check minor edits. So why should he be blocked for that? --CPWikigirl (talk) 14:22, April 11, 2013 (UTC)CPWikigirl Chat I'd like you to come on chat to tell you sth (something) Thanks ! Arsenal55702 Mail ! Custom edited Hi-ya Ocean The custom pf made for you i edited it . Thx to PF for the pic :P Here it is ! .... Oceancustomedited.png Hope ya like it --Arsenal55702 (talk) 06:01, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin List Hi Ocean, Since your an admin now, could you update the 'Country' section and the 'Time Zone' section for yourself on the Admin List. Congrats on being an admin!! Need some advice Hiya ocean, its fotty and lately I have been editing the gallery on pages and editing the captions on the pictures however how can you mark it as 'minor edit' when you edit a gallery? Fotty RE:Removing picking up messages Hi Ocean, All right, feel free to start. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Can i help? May i help delete the 'picking up' images? Thanks Fottymaddy Chat Moderator qualifications *Follow the rules *Be an active editor *Be nice to other *Know the rules That's usually what I tell people when they ask me for chat mod. Not really much to tell them. :P -- S h u r o w 00:40, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Heres a gift Hi ocean, I know that you like Puffle Handler so I made you this custom giveaway background! Hope ya like it. Its also a gift to celebrate you being admin! Fottymaddy PuffleHandlerCustomGiveaway.png Odd Votes Hey Ocean! I just wanted to ask you, can you remove these user's votes from the Club Penguin Wiki:Vote Page since they are never editing or chatting, and they never do the so called thing "role playing". Heres the users: User:The Evil Lord Makuta User:General Kozu Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 I find it silly how there votes should be counted since they are never here or edit. Preston108 20:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) (Pj with a name change) Congrats! Congratulations on becoming admin! :) - ShrimpPin 22:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The 4 New Accounts I just realized! I told a few friends about the wiki and also about the logo I made. It may have been them who made the accounts. Just an idea. Once again, if you need to, feel free to take my logo out of the voting. Just wanted to inform you. Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 19:47, April 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ultimate iPad Expert Hi Ocean, Thank you for finding this out. I think that the best solution is to limit votes to users that have been to the wiki for at least 1 week, and remove votes that are not valid. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't removed old votes yet, so in case you have a better solution for filtering possible sockpuppets, please update the rules section in the logo vote page. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:38, April 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Patroller Haha, thanks ocean! Theres another patroller vote now bsyew has left so I nominated CHUNKY! Waddle on! Fottymaddy Pics >:P I never thought I would replace your pics! I am replacing ones that don't have transparent backgrounds I have been dumped in the sea! 13:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey ocean sorry for uploading a bunch of cutouts! It wont happen again :) : No, just the sprites :P I have been dumped in the sea! 14:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! My page got hacked :( OCEAN i have bad news!! Everything on my page is GONE! completely GONE! Theres been a vandel who has took everything away from my page!! what do i do? -Tralala12345 Please help :( Signature User:Historicalcp, April 23, 2013. Ocean, I already have my signature pictures with 20px now. Why did you send me this again? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Historicalcp#RE:Just_a_correction If it wasn't you, then who was it? Daytin13 He has already created 2 blogs that are spam (shurow deleted first and the 2nd is http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Daytin13/CURSES_TO_THE_CP_WIKI!!!!!! He needs to be blocked in order to avoid having more spam blogs created. From, Dororo111122] Chat Can u come on chat right now? Thanks! -Twinkie102 Chat Can you come on chat? Preston108 01:19, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Help Can you please make me allowed to make New Pages so I can put a blog post? -User:Lava1789 I got you something I made you something because I was bored but you deserve it as your a hard worker! Its an icon/custom and I know it sucks lol! User:Fottymaddy Oceanicon.png Come to chat Heya, you should come to chat more often! Pls come now! -Fottymaddy The items Heres the pic of my penguin! :) Thanks. User:Fottymaddy IwantThis.png Hi there! Can you make me an icon!? Please use this penguin! Can i be at the Dock,Town or snow forts? Thanks! -Tralala12345 My custom pengy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:33, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Big Request Hello! I was wondering if you could have HIGH QUALITY images of all the Marvel Super Heroes released in CP, from how they look on a player card. Doing so would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 00:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) CM Hi Ocean, You're an Admin. Can you please make me a Chat Moderator? Thank you. Your friend, RE:RE:Big Request Yes, thanks! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 00:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Why User:Historicalcp April 29, 2013. Why did you eliminated the photo of the note when purchasing the Mark 42 Helmet? Another request Sprites for the new heroes? Thanks! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 21:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: They are if we want to make the pages the best they can be. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) Congrats Congrats on 9,000 edits! Keep on working hard to get 10,000 :D I know you will do it! User:Fottymaddy Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks ocean, keep it up :) User:Fottymaddy RE: Meep52 I really don't know. But when she asked me if she was ready for chat mod rights, I said not yet because she wasn't on chat much and didn't edit much. So did jackninja5. I really don't see why she should quit because of that. -- [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] 19:30, May 4, 2013 (UTC) cutout? Heya ocean! is it ok if you can get a cutout of cadence from this? Thanks!! :D BJeQtGXCMAA5Cp6.png|only cadence and can she be big? like others they are big Chat Hi Ocean, If you have a moment, can you please join chat for a few minutes? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) BLOCK NEEDED! Hi Ocean, please block for vandalism and harrasement. He kept vandalising User:Fottymaddy's userpage. He needs a long block! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 19:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Another 2 vandals! Hi again Ocean, here are two more vandals: *User:Martysheepeater *User:Ignis438 They could both do with some long blocks! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 20:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Custom Sorry to bother you ocean - And I know your not taking requests currently - but I really need a custom, and your the best at making them. I don't mind if you don't do this request, but please do it in your spare time. Thanks. Block Block User:EnderWizard for swearing **http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/EnderWizard Try now. RE:Block 2 Times. I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! delete http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:SporeVideos3_2013.png and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:SporeVideos3.jpg they are unrelated I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! Block Please block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sissygirlswag for 2 years; she admitted she was 11 on chat I AM...THE BLOSER! now give me my money! You're Invited! 15:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Message from Tragiggles Heya Ocean! Im glad to help with the Playercard cutouts! I shall soon upload the Snow helmet once i get it! Glad your enjoying them :D Peace! RE: Linking Listen here, linking in the History box is almost mandatory, the last thing missing is to add it to the Manual of Style, therefore, I'll keep linking in the History tables as much as it is needed. Thank you for your attention: If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, you're gonna have a bad time. 02:05, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ocean pllzz come on chat now we need to discuss somethings The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold is here! Vanquishing the evil in the name of heaven! Tiki Wables Hi Ocean! I just need to say that only items released in catalogs, at a party, or in the Treasure Book need to have wiki tables. Items such as the Black Ice Training Plates and Blue Mail Bag don't need really need them. :) So yeah....er...I should probably leave some kind of closing here. Um....YAMS. -- S h u r o w 04:37, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Page Creation Please create: *Template:Color with 15:19, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Please Remove These Hi Ocean. Would you mind deleting these images and removing the blog post? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TraGiggles/MU_cards! Tra already had a warning. Most of the image isn't CP. Please remove them. Even Mikey agrees that they need to be removed. -Twinkie102 Hello Hi, I noticed you messaged someone about the apparent "Monsters University" cards. Please do NOT delete any current or new photos anyone adds of them, BECAUSE, they are for the upcoming party, and are CP-Related. As EVERYONE SAYS, "It's for Monsters University". Thank you for taking the time to read this. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 19:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Monster University cards Uh, no. You don't seem to understand the upcoming party is MU. So don't delete anymore that is added. I will not accept the fact of this unfairness. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 19:49, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Transparent images Hi Ocean6100, I noticed you were using the transparent tool on some of your images (it makes them look even better; and I thank you for upgrading my images with them). However, what program do you use to get these transparent images? I use MS Paint (please don't: snigger/laugh/grimace in pain at the mention of the word). But, MS Paint works for me (cropping images). Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 21:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Transparent images Hi again! Is Photoshop elements the same as Photoshop? I'm not sure GIMP or Paint.NET are compatible with windows 8 (but that doesn't matter). Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 09:09, May 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Transparent images Okay, thanks Ocean6100! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Oh! Sorry to keep troubling you, but do you have to pay monthly for it; or just to get it? :--[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 15:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Payment Hi again. Sorry to keep bothering you but I'd have to use pay-pal or something, right? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 08:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!! Hello!! Congratulations!! I have decided to add you to my Wall of Fame! You can view the Wall of Fame and the reason why I added you here. Please feel free to add to your user page/templates page!!! Congratulations again!! 13:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hi Ocean6100, We'll start a new series of "RE"'s now, shall we? Thanks for all your help! :) --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 18:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday, Ocean6100! :D --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:54, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday 20:54, June 1, 2013 (UTC)